


Feeling Myself

by impertinence



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off totally innocently. Totally, one hundred percent, squeaky-clean innocently - or as innocently as anything could be when it involved, well. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Myself

**Author's Note:**

> [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo) recorded this for the 2015 Awesome Ladies podfic anthology, which can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Thanks to her for asking if I had any ideas percolating, otherwise this would probably just be 200 words of Jake Gyllenhaal being gross with no follow-through. GIVE 'ER A LISTEN IF THAT'S YOUR THING.
> 
> Also, this has no relation to reality, and I played fast and loose with how...basically everything works, but particularly awards shows.

It started off totally innocently. Totally, one hundred percent, squeaky-clean innocently - or as innocently as anything could be when it involved, well. Sex.

Taylor was tired, and Jake was...Jake. He was a total jerk and Taylor had like, no idea why she even put up with him. Lately he'd started going down on her, which was nice even if it was also weird, but he was always so smug after. It was okay. She always finished, or whatever. But his best qualities were definitely in the hand-holding area, not the - tongue.

"It got a ten on Pitchfork, you know," Jake said as he stroked her thigh.

"Uh huh," Taylor said.

"Pitchfork really only reviews culturally significant albums."

"Sure." Taylor was pretty sure that was a dig at her, but she was really, really horny, and willing to put up with it if he'd just get a little busier.

"God, you're so hot," Jake said, and bent to lick her.

Taylor wasn't shy anymore, not really. She spread her legs and threw her head back, arching against the bed. Jake licked and licked, and the song built - it was kind of weird listening to Jay-z while she had sex, but that was fine, Taylor liked Jay-z, she wasn't _uncool_ -

Then a woman came on. Jake's tongue slipped against her clit, and Taylor jerked, and his tongue flattened and - oh God. The woman was good, like really good, and Jake's licking suddenly seemed a lot more interesting. The woman's voice was kind of weird, but it sounded strong, like she'd be tough and maybe a little mean, and -

"I'm a motherfucking monster!"

Taylor came, shuddering, with a hand in Jake's hair. It wasn't until she came down from it that she realized she hadn't been thinking about Jake at all.

"I - I need to go."

"Aw, come on," Jake said.

"Sorry," Taylor said. She yanked her underwear up and went to look for her dress. "I'll call you."

-

_Four Years Later_

Locked in a closet with a drunk Nicki Minaj was definitely not how Taylor thought the AMAs would go. But then, she was also drunk. And Nicki's boobs were like...right there, wow.

"Ugh, this sucks," Nicki said. "I'm going to miss the after-party."

"Well," Taylor said. She tried to think of a plus. "I was going to go back to my hotel to my cats as soon as I could. Meredith will be mad at me if I stay here much longer."

Nicki gave her a look that seemed to be both disgusted and confused, then kicked the door. "Well, I was gonna win some awards and stay out till 3AM, and it's looking like that's happening."

"It's only, like...eleven. You could totally stay out later still."

"Janitors don't do their thing here till one. We could be here for awhile."

Taylor wasn't going to ask how Nicki knew the janitors' schedule. "Um. Want to play rock, paper, scissors?"

"I could've done another type of scissoring," Nicki muttered.

Taylor didn't let her jaw fall open. She'd met gay people - even lesbians! They were totally cool. Sometimes Taylor thought about kissing girls, too. It was fine. There was nothing weird about that. Only - "Do people actually do that?"

"Huh?"

"You know." Taylor made the Vs with her fingers and fit them together. "Scissoring."

Nicki looked at her hands like she'd seen a bug. Or like, Iggy Azalea. "I don't."

"What do you do?"

Oops.

"Are you serious?"

Taylor should have said no and just, like, backed off, so they could forget the whole thing. Instead, she said, "Yeah. Kind of? I'm just curious."

"How about I show you," Nicki said, and walked up to her, sliding a finger down her shoulder.

Taylor squeaked, then instantly regretted it. "Um -"

"Don't worry," Nicki said. She pushed at the shoulder of Taylor's dress. It was one of Taylor's own, sparkly and going straight into the closet after this. It slid off her shoulder easily. "I won't tell anyone. I can make news other ways."

Taylor stood very, very still as Nicki pulled her dress down to her waist.

Nicki met her eyes. "Is this okay?"

She said it surprisingly gently, for someone who was definitely not sober. Just like Taylor. It had to be the alcohol that made her nod and say, "You should - you should keep going."

"Uh-huh." Nicki brushed her nails over Taylor's nipples. They were long and it almost hurt, but she kept the contact light, so that Taylor shivered instead of flinching away. She could feel herself getting interested, her nipples hardening her...places...getting hot and wet.

"More," she said.

For a second, it looked like Nicki would agree. Then she shook her head. "No. You want to know how people do it, you can do me."

Taylor blinked, then focused on Nicki's outfit. She was wearing a slinky black dress, nothing like the elaborate stuff she'd worn in the past. "Is there a...zipper?"

Nicki cackled. Flat-out, evil witch cackling. It sounded really powerful, and she looked so pretty when she did it. "In the back."

That was how Taylor ended up reaching around Nicki's shoulders and unzipping the dress, only to discover that Nicki was wearing absolutely no underwear. And she had plans that involved taking Taylor's hand and leading them to her clit, then down even further.

She was so wet and warm, and so, so demanding. She tugged Taylor's hair and thrust her hips and soon Taylor was getting her off, really actually making her come, with just her fingers. It was amazing. She didn't even realize how turned on she was until Nicki pushed her away and said, "Now it's your turn to get yourself off."

Taylor blinked. "Huh?"

"Go on." Nicki nodded. "Get yourself off."

"Um." But Nicki was looking at her, and she looked so determined and _interested_ , and Taylor...Taylor was really turned on. So she hiked her dress up and pressed her clit, doing what she always did, feeling a little less guilty than usual. And then, as Nicki kept watching and playing with her breasts idly, not guilty at all.

It took her hardly any time to come. She wound up slumped against the closed door, the wood panels digging into her shoulder blades as she threw her head back.

"Oh, God," she said. "That was - oh, God."

"Still think you're straight?"

She didn't even know how to answer that. She'd never come so hard in her _life_.

Then the rattles outside started.

"Is someone in there?"

"Just a second!" Taylor yelled. "Hang on! I tried to change, um - I'm not decent! Nicki, keep your eyes closed! Hang on!"

Nicki gave her an amused look, but she put her dress back on as Taylor pulled her bodice back up. When they were both covered, Taylor said, "Okay, can you let us out?"

The door opened. Someone Taylor had never seen before in her life stood on the other side. He was wearing a giant cowboy hat, so he was probably sort of a colleague, except she'd moved on from the whole fakey-country thing awhile ago.

"Hi, thanks, bye," she said, and dashed off.

Nicki didn't call after her. Taylor kind of wished she would have. But then again, she could probably get her number. Somehow.

Yeah, she was definitely going to. Later. Right then, she needed to get back to bed and cuddle her cats.


End file.
